


Swallowed

by thetidesisrising



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drama, F/M, Feelings Confession, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, aka Liz's family drama, guess who's back again, hurt/comfot, sidney finally being able to write quality imagery again, with bonus scene of Ressler and Agnes being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetidesisrising/pseuds/thetidesisrising
Summary: "He woke to the smell of pomegranates, her hair staining his lips, his vision painted red. She smelled decadent – if he took one bite, surely he would fall. Tendrils of her hair wove through his blonde locks in a dark crown. The complexity of her light and darkness took his breath away."or, Liz and Ressler after Detroit (post 7x17)
Relationships: Agnes Keen & Donald Ressler, Agnes Keen & Elizabeth Keen, Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Swallowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!!! I FINALLY got a chance to watch 7x17 tonight (unfortunately I had to wait until I finished my coursework yesterday evening, because knowing me I never would have finished had I watched it before then) and oh my god that was everything I wanted. I felt as though I actually wrote that episode. The fact that Liz actually admitted how much Ressler meant to her (was that... a feelings realization in there somewhere?) has me so giddy. I actually have so much hope for next season - the last time I had this level of hope was in 2014. If you would like to discuss this episode, keenler, or why Ressler has raised my standards so high that I will never find a man for me, feel free to message me on tumblr, at cesraeborgia. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and please review!! xx

“No,” he said vehemently, tears filling his eyes. “It’s never gonna happen.

“It will happen.”

“No it won’t,” he affirmed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Come here.”

He clutched her tightly to his chest, his palm flexing at her lower back.

“It’s never gonna happen,” he reaffirmed, his lips dancing dangerously near her ear. “Not on my watch.”

She hiccupped back a sob, burying her face in the top of his shoulder. He bit back his own cry at the sound, desperately wishing he could kiss away the grief. Instead, he lowered his hand around her waist, dropping the slightest hint of a kiss to her hair. He loved her – it was no secret – but for the first time since he had known her, he finally felt as though she could feel the same. The thought sent him reeling – bursting in iridescence. He felt as though the room were glowing – surely he would see angels if he could tear his eyes from her milk chocolate hair.

He continued to make shushing noises in her ear, her knees quivering as she began to openly sob. The sound was heinous – it tore at his chest, ripping his ribs apart in agony.

“Come here,” he said again, his feet leading them to her sofa.

She collapsed into his side when they sat down, and how he wished they could lay beside each other in bed. He traced circles along her side as he silently cried above her, his tears dampening the crown of her head – welcome water amidst the terror of a storm.

“I’m sorry,” she wailed, his chest muffling her cries. “I can’t lose you too; you’re all that I have.”

She seemed lost in flashbacks then, blood staining the floor beneath them as dark as it stained his hands.

“Liz,” he coaxed, his mouth sliding sloppily against her right side. “I’ve got you. Come back to me.”

She blinked arduously, her wet gaze flickering to meet his.

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt anything,” she hiccuped.

She paused, seeming to consider something. She drank him up like he was a cup of her beloved black coffee, her eyes earnest yet entreating. She leaned forward in realization, her tongue running along her bottom lip.

“But you make me feel something.”

His breath hitched, his mouth opening in incredulity.

“Every time I think I can’t feel anymore, I look at you.”

She chuckled mirthlessly, her right hand finding her mouth.

“God it’s true: I would be drowned without you.”

Ressler could not stand it any longer – he surged forward, pressing her flush against him as he kissed her soundly. Her hands threaded through his hair, claiming him as her own. Her tongue lapped at the darkness tainting his lips, basking them in light. He beamed into her in return, moaning softly as she climbed onto his lap. They kissed until they were utterly drained, emotions laid bare. He pulled away, drinking her in. Her hair was tangled, lips swollen, her eyes ablaze.

“Come on,” he ushered, standing up to pull her to him, “Let’s get you to bed.”

She followed blindly, stumbling tiredly behind him. When they entered the room they separated; she changed into pajama shorts while turned his back to shut the blinds. She lightly cleared her throat to signal him, and he came closer, pulling back the covers for her to crawl under. He bent down to kiss her softly, breaking away after a moment.

“Good night,” he whispered, his breath tickling her nose. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Her eyes widened and she panicked, her fingers thrusting up to cling to his collar. She radiated anxiety – suddenly he was reminded of how he found her when they apprehended the Stewmaker.

“Please don’t’,” she began, stuttering. “I can’t.”

He kissed the corner of her mouth and she melted against him, her limbs slackening against him.

“Okay.”

She began to protest when he pulled away, but he silenced her with a warm smile.

“I’m just taking my jacket off, Liz,” he drawled.

He draped the garment over her dresser, turning back to climb into bed beside her. Almost immediately, she wrapped her arms around him, nudging his chest until he rested his head on top of hers. In the darkness he allowed his tears to freely fall, struggling to control his breathing. She embraced him tighter still, peppering his jaw with tear-stained kisses.

“You and Agnes are all I have too,” he croaked, shuddering against her. “You are everything to me.”

They clung together amidst the black night, luring the other to sleep with the stagnant rise and fall of their chests. In the inky black they could see each other smile.

-

In the morning light her legs were tangled with his, his right arm draped across her stomach as she curled into his side. He woke to the smell of pomegranates, her hair staining his lips, his vision painted red. She smelled decadent – if he took one bite, surely he would fall. Tendrils of her hair wove through his blonde locks in a dark crown. The complexity of her light and darkness took his breath away.

“Ress,” she murmured against him, her tone yearning.

He tightened his grip on her in response, nuzzling her hair. She shifted in his arms, blinking darkly as her eyes met his. Her breath hitched, and she leaned towards him, her lips lightly brushing his. He bent to capture hers fully, but was interrupted as the door to her bedroom sung open.

“Mommy?”

Liz inched back slowly, her gaze never leaving his.

“Yes,” she answered, her voice hoarse with sleep.

“Is that Uncle Donnie?”

“Yes,” she replied again, her smile lazily broadening.

“Why is he here?”

Liz jutted her chin out, her eyes half-lidded.

“Because he was sad last night.”

Ressler chuckled against her, his eyes looking at her knowingly.

“Your mom has been helping me feel better,” he directed towards Agnes.

Agnes brightened, jumping up and down in her _Frozen_ nightgown.

“I wanna help!”

Ressler laughed loudly, patting the small space between them.

“Come here!”

Agnes jumped on the bed, worming her way into their embrace, resting her head against his chest.

“I love you Uncle Donnie.”

Ressler choked on the lump in his throat, Liz’s fingers tightening in his hair.

“I love you too Agnes.”

He caught Liz’s gaze, the breath between them suspended.

“I love you too.”


End file.
